


Fireflies

by Thaly



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Chapter 39, I just have too many feels so I had to, It's nonsense really, M/M, The Raven King Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thaly/pseuds/Thaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe just for one night. Maybe the thousand dreamt fireflies crowding The Barns could be their light in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies

**Author's Note:**

> So, first of all, English is not my first language. So I'm sorry in advance if this fanfic is pure nonsense. It's kind of... nothing really, just I have too many feels after ending the 4th book and I had to let them out somehow. I usually write in Spanish, and this is my 1st time writing a fanfic in English, so I'm quite nervous and whatnot. 
> 
> Hope at least you enjoy it <3

Ronan Lynch loved to dream about light.

He still had a smile made for war but underneath all that he had a shattered soul and an unbreakable heart. A heart so big it could dream and love, love, love.

(Maybe his heart wasn't unbreakable. Maybe he just would pretend it was).

Ronan Lynch loved the light.

How it reflected on Adam's hair, Adam's deep eyes that always seemed to be looking far away, that seemed to know everything even when he was as lost as himself. How it could make a difference, how light would help keeping the darkness away.

Ronan Lynch knew about darkness.

It was what nightmares were made of. He knew about fear and despair. He knew about loneliness. He could read them in Adam almost as well as he could feel them on himself.

Ronan Lynch would burn down countries and start a war just to make him smile. Just to keep him safe.

And maybe, just maybe they didn't have to feel alone (lost, drifting in a world too big, too fucking complicated).

Maybe just for one night. Maybe the thousand dreamt fireflies crowding The Barns could be their light in the dark.

Maybe Cabeswater was dying, maybe they were dying as well. Ronan didn't know. Ronan couldn't tell.

But Adam was kissing him, touching him with a tenderness that almost could hide how scared he was of really hurting him. Ronan could tell. Same way he could tell there was no way in the world in which Adam Parrish could hurt him. Same way he was sure that Adam was worth losing his heart.

Same way he was sure he wouldn’t.

So he allowed himself to drown in that kiss. The ocean had caught fire. And they were both burning.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to hit me (with a brick) on tumblr (thalyblack) or twitter (also thalyblack). I would love to get to know people in this beautiful fandom <3


End file.
